The Inu gang meets Cathedral
by FiXXer12392
Summary: Kagome takes her friends to a concert and wins a free trip with the bandmember of her choice


The Inu Gang Meets Cathedral

Disclaimer: I Own Inu, How Ever I am complete founder of Cathedral. Although, I do not own any songs in this fanfic. All the bands that play them do.

"Kagome I don't see what's so damned important about this 'Concert' Thing" Inuyasha complained with all the others in tow except Shippo and Kiara."It's cool Inuyasha; I don't expect you to understand you're not from my time we've got about 3 hours before it starts so lets go to the mall and buy you all some new clothes."

At the mall Kagome dragged Miroku and Inuyasha in to Pac sun buying both some baggy jeans from bull head and quick silver A/N: that's kinda funny if u think about it bull head quick silver eh eh you aren't fun. Followed by a circa shirt for Miroku and a split shirt for Inuyasha and some socks and skating shoes Inuyasha detested these shoes. And complained. The girls entered American eagle out fitters and bought hip-hugger jeans and two t-shirts and some shoes for Sango.

They arrived at the convention center Kagome squealed at the sight of the poster over the entrance "OH MY GODS" "I can't believe Im actually going to see them" "Who's they" Inuyasha said questioning Kagome's odd behavior. "Cathedral that's who" she said pointing to the poster. The Writing was in old time gothic script and the T's were crosses rater than T's.

"Wow Flashy" sango said slightly surprised. "They look strange where are they from" Miroku asked "America that's were" Kagome said ogling the poster. "America where's that?" Inuyasha asked furrowing his brow trying to remember. No one bothered to answer the stupid question. "EEEE look, look Kagome jumped up and down pointing at the writing beneath the poster. "Every ticket purchased you are automatically entered to win a free all expenses paid trip to Hawaii with the band member of your choice."

"So I've got 4 chances to win" Kagome dreamed at the possibility. "So what are their names?" Sango chimed in "Their names are Jesse Saari, He plays the lead guitar and vocals. Zach Rowley, He plays the Bass guitar, James Saari, he plays backup guitar and Alex Carson, and he plays the drums." Kagome said happily "Oh Inuyasha Come here" He stepped over as she put earplugs in his ears. "What the hell is this?" He protested "Trust me you'll thank me" she said back

They took their seats, and the band stepped out girls screamed wildly "yeah!" "Come on turn it up," A black haired figure said the crowd screamed louder as the lights turned on.

Louder screams, Kagome stood as fans crowded in front of the stage. She joined them and was in front as Jesse walked over and took off his hat. Fans picked her up as he crowned her with it.

"All right lets get goin'" he exclaimed.

James began to rap: **_I Watch how the moon sits in the sky on a dark night,_**

_**Shining with the light from the sun, **_

_**Though the sun doesn't give light to the moon assuming the moons gonna' owe it one**_

_**It makes me think of how you act to me,**_

_**You do favors that rapidly, **_

_**Then you just turn around just askin' me about things that you want back from me**_

_**I'm sick of the tension **_

_**Sick of the hunger**_

_**Sick of you, actin' like I owe you this**_

_**Find another place to feed your greed, while I find a place to rest**_

Jesse picks up: **_I wanna be in another place,_**

_**I hate the way you say you don't under stand**_

James echoes: **_Don't you see it's not meant to be_**

Jesse picks up:**_ I wanna be in the energy,_**

_**Not with the enemy a place for my head**_

"GODS JESSE IS SO HOTTT!" Kagome screamed out "What's this Jesse got that I Ain't got" Inuyasha said to himself. "Jealous, Eh?" Sango said he went pale at the thought of being caught.

Hours pass and the band exits the stage. A young man steps out and says, "Alright who's ready to see who won the contest" Screaming resumed, He spun the large ball and picked out a ticket stub "okay the winner is one Higurashi, Kagome". Kagome was so excited she almost fainted. "O.K. Kagome who do you choose to take on your dream vacation?"

"Jesse of course" she spoke into the mike.

A/N: Ok just to clear up this is my real life band and im Jesse Saari. As of yet we got no songs well review and you shall receive……a new chapter sorry, i was so vauge with looks of the band members ill fill u in next chapter


End file.
